Muppets Tonight
Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here There were 22 episodes of Muppets Tonight produced -- a first season order of 13 episodes by ABC, and a second season of 9 episodes for Disney Channel. The show's run on ABC was cancelled after only 10 episodes had aired; the second season (including the 3 unaired episodes) aired on The Disney Channel. There have been no commercial releases on the show on DVD or Video. Show Synopsis Muppets Tonight was an updated '90s solution to The Muppet Show. Much like the MuppeTelvision segments of The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight was a continuation of The Muppet Show, set in a television studio, rather than a theatre. The premise of Muppets Tonight was that Clifford was the host of a variety/talk show on KMUP. Most of the shows stuck closely to the Muppet Show format of various skits (mostly featuring the show's human guest star) interspersed with some sort of crisis or story occurring backstage. Among the regular sketches were Bay of Pigs Watch; Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine (a spin-off from The Muppet Show's Pigs in Space); EIEIO-R (a spin-off from The Muppet Show's Veterinarian's Hospital); Tales from the Vet, and Great Moments in Elvis History. Muppets Tonight also introduced many new Muppet characters; including Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Sal, Bobo the Bear, Seymour, Spamela Hamderson, and Bill the Bubble Guy. The show also featured regular appearances from classic characters, such as Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Statler, Waldorf, Miss Piggy, and others. Theme Song Lyrics ...A good start, but clearly some mistakes... opens the door of the theatre: "It's Muppets Tonight, with our very special guest star..." get's trampled by incoming crowd If you're a human being, take a break from the race. Take a load off your feet, pop a nose on your face. Got a lot to do, and we'll do it for you. Everybody take his place. Muppets Tonight. (we're gonna be what you've never been) Tonight's the night. (you're gonna see what you've never seen) Gotta lot to do and we'll do it for you. Here come the Muppets, turns on the Theatre sign. Electricity works it way up to it from the switch. Here come the Muppets, Here come the muppets Tonight. (doo doo doo of electricity) --151.204.38.119 21:55, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Jeff Epstein Episode Listing Season 1 (ABC): * Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer - 3/8/1996 * Episode 102: Garth Brooks - 3/15/1996 * Episode 103: Billy Crystal - 3/22/1996 * Episode 104: John Goodman - 3/29/1996 * Episode 105: Cindy Crawford - 4/5/1996 * Episode 106: Tony Bennett - 4/12/1996 * Episode 107: Sandra Bullock - 6/23/1996 * Episode 108: Jason Alexander - 6/30/1996 * Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg - 7/7/1996 * Episode 110: Martin Short - 7/14/1996 Season 2 (Disney Channel): * Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known As Prince - 9/13/1997 * Episode 202: Rick Moranis - 9/14/1997 * Episode 203: Heather Locklear - 9/21/1997 * Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan - 10/12/1997 * Episode 205: Coolio - 10/19/1997 * Episode 206: Paula Abdul - 11/2/1997 * Episode 207: Dennis Quaid - 11/16/1997 * Episode 208: The Cameo Show - 12/7/1997 * Episode 209: The Best of Muppets Tonight - 12/21/1997 * Episode 210: The Gary Cahuenga Episode - 12/27/1997 * Episode 211: Andie MacDowell - 1/4/1998 * Episode 212: Daryl Hannah - 2/8/1998 See also Wikipedia has an article related to: Muppets Tonight * Muppets Tonight Episode Guides * Muppets Tonight Sketches :* Muppets Tonight UK Spots * Muppets Tonight Characters * Muppets Tonight Guest Stars Category:TV Shows Category:Muppets Tonight